


Tomorrow Has Become Today

by whentherestrouble



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentherestrouble/pseuds/whentherestrouble
Summary: A significant time has passed since Naraku was defeated, and all seems well for Inuyasha and his companions. Like Miroku and Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha are also now happily married with children. Everyone is still adjusting to domestic happenings after having had devoted a portion of their lives to the Sacred Jewel.A teenage Rin still remains in the village as well, yearning for the day that Sesshomaru finally comes to take her with him. However, Kohaku has been injured and returns to the village to recover, rekindling his relationship with Rin along the way. The time has come for Rin to make the most difficult decisions of her life. Likewise, a stubborn Sesshomaru must come to terms with his own feelings, before Rin is completely out of his grasp for good.Meanwhile, members of the demon clan that Kohaku had last slayed begin to exact a plan of revenge against him. The crew struggles to maintain the peace as these external and internal forces together begin to upset the balance of the village.Currently no rating, because the first chapters are tame, but there will likely be smut in later chapters.





	Tomorrow Has Become Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is actually the most indepth fanfiction I have written in a while. I started it during my rewatch of the series, and then finishing the anime really motivated me to write more. I started out with an exclusive SessRin focus, but ended up with a plot and it somehow expanded to cover more of the cast. I've always really wanted to explore what life would be like for the gang a few years down the line; there's so much potential.
> 
> Just a heads up- while I generally strive to be original, some ideas in this story may potentially be influenced by the multitude of inuyasha fanfics I read in high school, as well as any other numerous headcanons and creations of those in the inuyasha fandom. So in other words this is just my take on something that has probably been done hundreds of times!

“Your brother is here, come say hello!” an excited Kagome called out to Sango and her family. The priestess lead the man to his sister, bouncing an infant in her arms as they walked across the open grass.

Many years had since passed since the Sacred Jewel had been wished out of existence. Kagome had at last chosen to return to the Feudal Era, and she and her companions were living a fairly peaceful life in the village. It was a sharp contrast from how things had been when they were fighting Naraku. All was in order and everything was going well.

Sango seemed surprised that her brother had arrived so unexpectedly, but she lit up. After placing a toddler down next to her husband, she ran to greet him with open arms. The once young boy was essentially a man now, and he resembled their late father. How quickly time had passed.  
  
Miroku looked on at the reunion from where he was sitting beneath a tree, holding the twins back from ambushing their uncle. Sango deserved some time to catch up with her brother, without any distraction. His three youngest children sat by his feet, playing with Kirara and babbling to each other. Being married to Sango, having so many children… Everything was a little too perfect. He sometimes worried that this life was all an illusion, and he’d wake up with a hole in his hand again. He fondly gazed at his beautiful wife, vowing that nothing would ever come between them.

The siblings embraced each other in a hug, and Sango had to hold herself back from crying. It had been many months since Kohaku had stopped by the village, and she had missed him dearly. He had been busy perfecting his fighting techniques and taking down demons for so long, and Sango treasured the time he spent with her. She was so proud of the man that he had become, and so grateful that he had been able to make it this far. Back then, the future for everyone including her brother, it had all been so uncertain. She forced herself to pull away from the embrace; she would have held onto him forever if she were able. She had a million questions for him, but she wanted to give him his space.  
  
For a while, Kohaku hadn’t visited Sango at all. He had gone off to train since being around his sister brought back painful memories, and he wanted to atone for his sins. It hurt Sango, but she understood why he had needed time on his own. She had been raising a multitude of children, and didn’t have much time to dwell on the past herself, anyway. During those years Kohaku devoted his energy solely to his craft, and became a fearsome demon slayer. It took him a while to begin coming by the village regularly, and even “regularly” wasn’t very scheduled.

“I’m going to be staying here for a bit, if that’s alright,” Kohaku told the growing group that had gathered around him. A few villagers had stopped to see what the commotion was about.

“Sure, but why’da come here now?” Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow as he approached the crowd. “You've never stuck around much before.” Trailing behind him was two young boys; one had dark hair that resembled their mother and the other the silver hair of their father. They were pushing and pulling at each other quite fiercely. Inuyasha found it ironic that Kagome had birthed him two sons. It reminded Inuyasha of himself and his own brother, but he was going to ensure that such a rivalry wouldn’t ever develop between his sons. Both Kagome and him took great care to make sure that neither were favored over the other to prevent that from happening.

“Don't be so rude, Inuyasha!” Kagome chided her husband, as she automatically pulled their fighting sons apart. “Boys, don’t fight! Go play with the other kids,” she instructed, shooing them towards Miroku.

“Kohaku, you’re always welcome in this village.” Kohaku beamed at Kagome, she was always so kind. He had truly missed Inuyasha’s group during his journeys. It was a shame that he wasn’t able to spend more time with them.

“A powerful demon got the best of me, and gave me a bad injury right before I was able to take him down,” Kohaku explained, pulling the fabric of his top aside to reveal a bandaged shoulder. He laughed sheepishly, but winced as a sharp pain hit him.

“Kohaku!” Sango cried out, her eyes widening with worry. “Are you alright?”

“I'm alright, sister. It just needs time to heal, and I figured this was the best place to rest up. I tried to keep going, but it's really just not going away. The wound is not horrible, but I think there's some demonic energy left that's preventing it from fully healing.”

“You came to the right place!” Kagome agreed. “That cut looks nasty, though…” Blood was leaking through the bandages and she could sense the lingering demonic energy. Kohaku must be fairly strong to fight it off. “I can take a look at that wound and probably help it along. Rin and Kaede will mix up an herbal remedy for you as well when they return.”  Kagome’s spiritual powers had only grown after the Sacred Jewel had been defeated, and she was quite a talented healer.

She ushered him to Kaede’s hut. “We'll get him fixed up in no time!” she called over her shoulder to the group they'd left. She hoped that was the case, the wound really did seem to be a difficult one.

* * *

 

“Rin’s really still here?” Kohaku asked Kagome when they were inside. He seemed to find it curious. “I really thought Lord Sesshomaru would have taken her with him by now. He's kept her waiting a long time…”

“We’re all kind of surprised that he's left her in the village this long. My brother-in-law, he's a complicated one. And just as stubborn as Inuyasha in his own ways,” she told him as she began cleaning his wound. “He still visits her often, though.” Kohaku gritted his teeth from the stinging.

“Sorry, that must make it hurt a bit more. I’ll give you something to ease the pain for now, and Kaede has some good herbal mixtures she can throw together when she gets back this evening. We can set up a ritual to try to get rid of the dark aura it left in you as well.” The demon that Kohaku fought must have known it nearing the end of its life, and decided pour its last bit of strength into inflicting the wound, to leave a lasting effect.

“Thank you Lady Kagome.”  
  
“Oh, you don’t really need to call me that, Kohaku. I might be a proper priestess now, but I don’t require any special title.” Many people often used the polite honorific when addressing her (Miroku had always done so), but it was odd that Kohaku that had suddenly shifted the way that he referred to her. It would be as if Sota ever called her something so formal. Like Sango, Kagome still saw Kohaku as the young boy he had once been.

Speaking of Sota… He must be pretty grown up by now. She wondered if he resembled their father at all? Kagome couldn’t help but speculate as to how her family was doing. While she had never regretted her decision to return to the Feudal Era, she often thought about the life she had left behind. Her grandfather must be quite the little old man now, if he was still alive. He had such a fighting spirit; she really hoped that he was still around. And her mother… she hated to think of how she must have broken her mother’s heart by leaving her. If only the Bone Eater’s Well would allow her to return to them, just so that she could how find out how they were.  
  
“You deserve the title. You’ve accomplished a great deal. I don’t mean to compare you… But your power is probably at the same level as Lady Kikyo’s was. Perhaps even greater.” Kohaku was forever indebted to Kikyo, as she had been the one to save his life and allow him to live without the jewel shard. He was grateful to her, and considered his words to Kagome to be a compliment.

Ah, Kikyo. Kagome, of course could never _really_ forget the priestess, even though she had been gone so many years. The comparison between the two had lessened as time passed, as others forgot about the priestess who had lived over 50 years ago, but it never stopped completely. There was always someone that commented on the eerie resemblance between Kagome and the kind, powerful priestess that had been in the area a long time in the past. Kagome would always smile, and say something like “Is that so?” in response.

It was obvious that Inuyasha would sometimes reflect on the past as well, and think of the women that he had loved so long ago. He generally didn’t say much about it, but he would occasionally get a certain look in his eye and seem uncharacteristically somber. Kagome never pressed him about it. It was strange to him that Kikyo’s love for him had been what brought Kagome to him in the first place. His Kagome, who was the reincarnation of Kikyo and bore a striking likeness to her, yet differed from her in so many ways.

Kagome thought of all this, but she simply smiled warmly at Kohaku. “Thanks. I guess you can call me whatever you like, but just remember that I’ll always just be like another big sister.

Now rest up a bit, I’m going to start preparing things for the ritual.”

“Sure thing, sis.” he said with a cheeky grin. Kagome smiled back, and then went to leave the hut. He sure seemed like he was in good spirits for someone with an injury of that magnitude. _Men_ … always so stubborn. 


End file.
